Unlike His Father
by AngelWithAKnife
Summary: Continuation to Just Like His Father. Dean and Cas take a big step and decide to adopt. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's hand was shaking slightly as it hovered over where his signature was supposed to go. Above it was Cas's and Dean shot him a fleeting glance before looking back to the paper. He didn't know why he was so afraid. Maybe he was afraid that he'd turn into his father, or maybe he was afraid Cas and himself weren't fit.

He then took a deep breath before putting his John Hancock on the paper. He gulped and pushed the papers back towards the woman.

"Wonderful," she spoke and took the papers, looking over them to make sure their signatures were in the right spots. After clearing them with some stamps, she stood promptly, "I'll go fetch the kids."

"Great," Cas chirped with a smile while Dean sat in the chair next to him, sweating like a pig. As she left the room, Cas seemed to sense Dean's discomfort and gingerly reached out to interlink hands with him.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Dean asked with a worry line between his brows.

"We are, Dean," Cas began and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We're giving these boys a good life. They need it, especially the older one. He's a lot like you."

"Don't remind me…" Dean trailed.

"Hey," Cas breathed and grabbed Dean's hand in both of his. "You're going to do fine. You raised Sam, didn't you?"

"That was when I was a child and had no idea what I was doing," Dean mumbled. "And now I'm an adult and still have no idea what I'm doing."

"You raised Ben alright, didn't you?" Cas asked with a grin.

"Lisa had him pretty much raised by the time I got there," Dean mumbled and pulled his hand out from between Cas's. "There was no way I could screw him up."

"Are you saying that you think you'll screw these boys up?" Cas asked and leaned in closer to him.

"You never know…" Dean trailed. "I am a lot like…"

"You're nothing like your father," Cas interrupted. "Nothing."

The door opened suddenly and the woman came in first, escorting the two boys inside. Cas stood up quickly and Dean slowly ascended as well. The older of the two boys was carrying his brother with strong arms for being so little. He didn't stumble or fumble and walked with ease.

"Brenden, Logan," the woman began, offering both boys a sweet smile. "These nice men adopted you. You're going to have a wonderful home."

Brenden, the older one, furrowed his brow at the sight of Cas and Dean, "Are they like, together?"

"Yes," the woman spoke, lowering herself down to Brenden's level. "They are going to be your parents now."

Brenden leaned in closer to the woman to whisper into her ear, but he obviously had not mastered the art of it because Dean and Cas heard him as clear as day, "What do I call them?"

The woman opened her mouth, but found herself speechless looking to Dean and Cas for an answer. Cas spoke up quickly, "When you get comfortable with us, you can decide what you want to call us. For now you can call us by our first names. I'm Cas and he's Dean."

"Are you sure those are your names?" Brenden asked. "They aren't very good."

"Brenden," the lady scolded, but Dean chuckled slightly.

"Wait till you meet Sammy," Dean said and Brenden looked up at him with his bright blue eyes that his younger brother and him shared. That was basically the only similarity the two of them had. Brenden's hair was short and black, sticking up haphazardly while Logan's was long and blonde, curling up slightly at the ends. Brenden was slightly tanner than Logan, but that could be because he spent more time in the sun since he was in first grade.

"Do you boys need any help getting out of here?" the woman asked standing. "You do have car seats, correct?"

"We do," Cas said with a nod of his head, crossing over to take Logan from Brenden.

Brenden pulled Logan deeper into his arms, "I got him."

"Ok," Cas said, looking slightly dejected.

"Can he grab your bags?" Dean asked and walked over towards the two boys.

"Sure," Brenden said, looking up at him as he towered above him.

"Do you guys need jackets?" Cas asked, once their bags were in his hands.

"Logie does," Brenden said as Logan was about to open his mouth. "I'm good though."

Cas then dug through the bag labeled Logan and pulled out a small green jacket. Brenden carefully set Logan down and grabbed the jacket from Cas's extended arm. He then took his time putting his younger brother's arms through the holes and wrapping it around him. Once Logan had the jacket on. Brenden picked him back up and nodded up at the two of them.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Brenden when they stepped outside. He was just in a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt which had the Bat signal on the front of it. Dean couldn't help but grin at Brenden who was acting way too much like him when he and Sam were children.

"Cool car," Brenden mumbled when they stopped in front of it.

"I know," Dean said with a smirk and shrug. He then opened the back door before tossing the keys to Cas so he could place the boys bags in the truck. "Come on Logan," Dean said and gingerly took him from his older brother's hands.

"It's Logie," Brenden grumbled and brought his eyebrows together in anger.

"Logie it is then," Dean said and held up the smaller boy. "Aren't you a cutie?" Logan giggled at that and reached his pudgy hands out towards Dean's face. Dean held the boy away from him, so Logan couldn't touch him and carefully put him in his car seat. Dean's brow furrowed as he messed with the buckle, "How does this even…?"

"Right here, babe," Cas said and stepped up to show him where to clip it.

"Got it," Dean mumbled and the three of them walked around to the other side of the Impala. Brenden climbed in and lifted his arms as Dean grabbed the belt and fiddled with it.

Cas was grinning slightly and leaned back to get a good look at Dean's tight butt. As Dean finished strapping Brenden in, Cas reached out and gave his butt a little pinch. Dean flinched slightly and bonked his head on the top rim of the door. "F… Cas…" Dean grumbled and rubbed his head as he stepped away from the door, closing it.

"I couldn't help myself," Cas said, his voice dropping.

"In front of the kids?" Dean asked before clamping his mouth shut. He didn't think he'd ever say that before.

"They didn't see anything," Cas said with a shrug. "I'll lay off on kissing you in front of them for a while though, ok?"

"Good," Dean said and looked through the window at Brenden and Logan. "I don't think Brenden could handle any of that."


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is our house," Cas said as Dean opened the front door. "This is where you boys will be staying."

"Big…" Logan breathed and fought Brenden's arms as they stepped over the threshold.

Once inside, Brenden set Logan down and let the two year old waddle around on the wood floors. His older brother followed him around the house cautiously, making sure he wouldn't fall or hurt himself.

"You boys hungry?" Dean asked as Cas headed up the stairs to place the bags in their new rooms.

"Yeah," Brenden mumbled as he grabbed Logan's shoulders to keep him from falling.

"Awesome," Dean said and kicked the door shut with his foot and flicking the lock. "Let's head to the kitchen and make some dinner, huh? How about spaghetti"

"Logan loves spaghetti," Brenden said and scooped Logan up in his arms, walking the two of them into the kitchen. Brenden didn't falter at all as he set his little brother down to roam the kitchen, following him.

"You know…" Dean began and started grabbing out various items to make the pasta. "You don't have to watch him all the time. It's ok to let him fall and fail a little."

"I don't want him getting hurt," Brenden said, looking up at Dean quickly before looking down.

"Look, bud," Dean began and squatted down in front of Brenden, so that their eye level was closer. Brenden stopped quickly, inwardly flinching away from Dean as Logan waddled around the room. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know what you've been through and so does Cas. We aren't going to hurt you or your brother."

"That's what they've all said…" Brenden mumbled. "Then they either hurt us or send us back."

"Well…" Dean breathed out, his voice dropping deeper. "This is a house for second chances. For all of us." Brenden nodded his head quickly before rushing to Logan's side.

"Whatcha making, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice deep as he came to his lover's side being sure not to touch him.

"Spaghetti," Dean said and turned to Cas with a grin, trying his best not to kiss him right then and there.

"How about I get a movie set up?" Cas asked with raised eyebrows.

Logan must have really good hearing because from the other room he shouted, "Mobie!"

"You better get in there before he starts dismantling it," Dean said with a chuckle and turned back to the counter as he started cutting onions.

"I better," Cas said and placed a quick kiss on Dean's cheek before rushing out of the kitchen.

Dean could feel his whole body heating up, the warmth from Cas's lips spreading from his face all the way down to his toes. He shivered slightly at the tingly sensation before coming back down to Earth and realizing that he had dinner to cook. A sudden thought hit him and he realized that Cas and he would have to be careful if they wanted to have sex now. After all, this house was new to the boys, so they would probably have trouble sleeping and there was nothing worse than walking in on your fathers having sex. Not that he'd ever experienced that before, but he had walked in on his father and another woman, not that long after mom had died. It still haunted him to this day.

He quickly expelled that thought from his head and went back to making dinner. It didn't take him that long to finish and dish it all up into bowls.

Eating dinner had been just as easy as making it. Logan used his hands to eat the spaghetti from his high chair while Brenden sat across from him. Dean had sat next to Logan to make sure he could eat by himself while Cas had been next to Brenden. The biggest problem Dean had was when Cas had started playing footsie's with him before letting his foot climb higher, resting it between his legs.

Dean had jerked his leg, moving the whole table before mumbling a quick apology and going back to eating. Cas had fought back laughter as Dean's face seared red as he thought about all the ways he would tease Cas tonight in bed.

After dinner, they had watched a movie which had sent the boys into instant sleep allowing Dean and Cas to place them into their beds. The two of them then hurried into their room, thankful that they would have sometime alone together tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's mind wandered as he changed from his day clothes into a fresh pair of boxers. He thought back to how protective Brenden was this morning towards Logan. It was refreshing because that was exactly how he had been towards Sam.

"Are you going to come in and sex me or not?" Cas asked with a grin from his spot on the bed.

Dean turned towards him and gave him a mischievous grin of his own. He slowly made his way over towards his lover with lithe hips that drove Cas's member straight up, poking up in the blankets. When Dean finally came up next to the bed, Cas was sitting up and reached out running his hand up Dean's thigh.

"Hey," Dean said and slapped his hand away. "You don't get to touch this."

Cas's face dropped immediately, "What do you mean?"

Dean couldn't help the smiling coming to his face because even though Cas was stronger and could take what he wanted from Dean, he never did. Cas always waited for permission from his human lover. "What you did during dinner was unforgivable," Dean said with a shrug. "Now it's my turn."

A sexy smile came to Cas's face and he laid back on the bed, putting his hands up, "Go right on ahead."

Dean grinned a wolf-like smile and climbed onto the bed, ripping the sheets down from Cas's body. His eyes settled on his bulging member which caused him to lick his lips. His eyes briefly met Cas's before he moved down and pressed his lips to the tip of his lover's throbbing member. Cas's hips bucked up instinctively at the plump lips that touched him there.

Dean pulled himself back and placed two firm hands on both of Cas's hips to control how much pleasure Cas got at a time. His tongue then carefully slickened the shaft with his salvia. Cas groaned slightly and went to move his hips upward as his right hand tangled in Dean's short hair.

"No," Dean said simply and placed his lips back to Cas's shaft, keeping a tight hold on the angel's hips. If Cas really wanted to, he could buck his hips upwards but he didn't because he knew that Dean wouldn't like that.

"Dean…" Cas breathed as Dean wrapped his mouth around the angel's stiff shaft.

Slowly and deliberately, Dean began to bob his head up and down on the shaft. He then began to puff out his cheeks adding to the sensations Cas was already feeling. Cas's sighs and groans egged Dean on and he began to take him faster and deeper into his mouth and down his throat.

"Dean…" Cas sighed again and pulled Dean's hair, moving his head off of his member. Dean looked up at Cas confused because he knew how Cas liked it and he knew that he was doing it right. "I need you inside of me."

Dean's eyes widened at the request and he shook his head quickly. He couldn't. He'd never been the dominate with men before. Dean had always been the one taking it up the ass, the one giving the blowjobs. Dean had always been the submissive with men and that was why he and Cas worked so well. Cas was so good at making Dean do what he wanted and never taking no for an answer.

"Please, Dean," Cas said his blue eyes shining with desire.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean snapped and pushed himself up from the bed, sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. "You ruin everything!"

"Dean, I," Cas began and sat up, wrapping his arms around Dean. "I just…"

"I'm completely fine being the one who takes it!," Dean snapped. "I don't need to be the one giving! Please! Don't make me!"

"I would never make you do anything you aren't comfortable with, Dean," Cas said, his voice going deeper. "I'm sorry." The two of them sat together in silence, the only sound was coming from Cas's hand which rubbed up and down Dean's arm. "Do you forgive me?"

Dean sighed with a nod of his head, "I forgive you Cas, just please don't make me do anything like that."

"I would never, Dean," Cas said and gave his bare shoulder a simple kiss. "You can do whatever you're comfortable with."

Dean shook his head, "I have to pee…" He then stood and started making his way over towards the bathroom.

"You know I love you, right?" Cas asked, fear creeping into his deep voice.

"I know you do," Dean said and gave him a quick glance. "And I love you too. I just need a lot of time."

"I understand," Cas said and nodded his head quickly.

Dean then shut the door to the bathroom and didn't lock it because he didn't feel like it. He took his time emptying his bladder into the toilet and washing his hands as well. Once he finished, he opened the door to find their room empty. "Cas?" Dean queried and gingerly stepped into the room.

Fear instantly coarse through him and he instinctively opened his nightstand drawer, grabbing his handgun and cocking it. Slowly and carefully, he made his way out of the room towards the stairs. _Was this it?,_ Dean thought. _Did someone from their past finally find them and was coming back to finish them off._ He quickly shook that thought from his head because he didn't need to think like that.

When he came to the stairs, he took them quickly and scanned the area before noticing that the kitchen light was on. As he came to the entrance, he saw Cas squatting over something on the ground. Dean then let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and stepped into the light.

"Don't scare me like that," Dean said before his eyes landed on the small figure with the messed up hair whose blue eyes were huge and fixed on the gun. He watched in horror as the liquid from the kid's bladder began covering his legs, P.J's, and the floor as his eyes met Dean's.


	4. Chapter 4

Brenden's eyes were still large as they stared at Dean while he was tucking him back into bed. Dean sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. Cas was still downstairs cleaning up the glass that littered the ground from when Brenden had climbed up on the counter to get it so he could have water. Thankfully, Brenden hadn't been hurt, but Dean still scarred him when he saw him holding the gun.

It had been his job to clean Brenden up and get him back to bed so he could talk to him. Dean was trying to think of something to say, but no words were coming to him. Finally he settled on, "Do you know what guns are for?"

"They kill people…" Brenden mumbled pulling the blankets up higher, tucking them under his chin.

"People also use them for protection," Dean said. "I use the gun to protect my family. I had it out because I wanted to make sure you, Logie, and Cas were alright. I wanted you three safe."

Brenden chewed on his lower lip before speaking, "That's not what dad used them for."

"I'm not your dad," Dean said with a shake of his head.

"All sons turn into their dads," Brenden said, his blue eyes boring into Dean's.

"Trust me kid," Dean began and ran a quick hand through his hair. "I thought the same thing too, I really did. But not all of us will turn into our fathers. My baby brother didn't."

"But you did…" Brenden trailed.

"I'm working on it," Dean said and nodded his head solemnly. "I'm trying to change so I'm unlike him."

Brenden thought about this for a second before asking, "You have a little brother?"

"Yes," Dean said and he couldn't help the smile coming to his face. "I have my own baby brother. He's 4 years younger than me just like Logie to you. I think you and I are a lot alike."

"Or maybe we're completely different," Brenden said, his eyes jumping back and forth between Dean's.

"Or that," Dean admitted with a nod of his head. "Now how about, you try and get some sleep."

Brenden seemed to shrink back into his bed a little at that thought, "I'll try."

Dean gave him a tight smile before heading for the door, he paused for a second and looked at Brenden's blue eyes letting them remind him of Cas. He nodded his head slightly before slowly turning off the light and shutting the door. Carefully, he leaned his head against the door and hoped that Brenden would be ok after a good night's rest.

"You alright, Dean?" Cas's deep voice came from behind him.

Dean jumped with a gasp and turned around, "Damn it, Cas. Don't do that."

"Sorry, hon," Cas apologized. "I didn't mean to." His hand then went to rest gently on Dean's muscled shoulder.

Dean sighed against his touch and placed his own hand onto of his husband's. "I'm worried now…" Dean breathed, his head downcast. "What if this permanently scars him? What if he can't ever look at me the same? I don't want to give up on them like so many others that gave up on us."

"You want to be a Bobby to these children," Cas said and gingerly rubbed his shoulder. "You are doing a valiant thing here. You are saving these kids."

"I just feel like I'm not doing enough though," Dean said and removed Cas's hand from his shoulder and walked slowly towards their room. Once inside the room, he collapsed on the bed with a huff and turned away from where Cas slept because he was no longer in the mood for sexy time.

Dean felt the bed dip where Cas had climbed in before he felt Cas's hands wrap around his middle. He snuggled back into Cas's arms because he loved being the little spoon even if he was bigger than his angel.

Dean tried to control his emotions as he started to settle down. He was feeling like this wasn't such a good idea and that he and Cas shouldn't have adopted these two wonderful boys. Dean had a feeling that he was going to turn into his father and he didn't want to inflict that kind of hatred and pain on those two little boys. He felt his body racket with sobs as the tears streamed down his face.

"You're ok, Dean," Cas said and tightened his grip around his husband. "Let it all out."

"I hate myself, Cas…" Dean breathed before another sob came from him. "I'm… I'm trying so hard. I'm trying not to hate myself, but I always seem to fuck up."

"It's ok for you to feel that way," Cas said and started to turn Dean over so they were face to face. "It's ok to hate yourself right now, but remember that I love you and I will never hate you."

"You'll leave…" he breathed. "They always do…"

"Sam hasn't left," Cas said, but Dean gave him a look.

"He's married now…" Dean breathed.

"Well…. I won't leave you. I am married to you after all," Cas said and Dean grinned slightly.

"You are, huh?" Dean asked and wiped the snot that came from his nose.

"I am and I love you," Cas said and leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean said before placing a small kiss on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas slowly walked behind Logie as he waddled across the backyard. His husband was "chasing" him as their son laughed. Dean took a swig from his beer as he turned to look at Brenden. Their older son was watching the two of them interact, his cowlicks that were sticking up all around his head making Dean want to laugh at the sight.

This had to be one of the best days of his life. His husband, their two kids, and himself. Still, the fact that Brenden was still sitting down, emotionlessly watching the other two interact. It had been a few months since the two of them had been adopted and today was the day they were going to meet Sam. Sammy and his wife, Kitty, had been on this outreach project for about a year with their three kids and were just now coming back.

Dean was giddy about the fact that Sam was going to meet his two kids because they were perfect. DJ was 5 now while MJ was 3 and their newest baby, Cassiel was just about 2. He knew that Sam's kids and his own would get along well because of how similar they were.

He took another swig of his beer and leaned back on the porch, "You want to go help chase him?"

Brenden barely looked back at him before facing forward, "No."

"Are you sure, kid?" Dean asked and moved down a few steps to sit next to him. "It looks like they're having a lot of fun."

"Why do you still have us?" Brenden mumbled so quietly Dean could hardly make out the words.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, a breathy laugh escaping him. "Why would we ever give you back?"

"I don't believe that," Brenden said and turned towards him, giving him the fiercest look he could. "Nobody keeps us. I don't believe you even for a second. You'll give us back too." He then stood and marched his way across the lawn to where Logie was waddling.

"Be!" Logie yelled and threw his arms up.

"Come on," Brenden said and scooped his little brother up into his arms, carrying him towards the house.

Dean saw the dejected look plastered over Cas's face and, since he knew his lover wouldn't say anything, he had to step in between. "Brenden, put Logie down."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to go in yet and you shouldn't make him," Dean said with a shake of his head. "That's not very nice. You can go in if you want and I'll go in too. I just think, no, I know Cas and he were having a nice time out here with each other."

Brenden looked back and noticed Cas's face before he carefully set his brother down and walked up the steps. Dean winked to Cas before following his older son into the house. Brenden had walked inside the house just enough for him to sit down to take off his boots.

"Do you want to talk?" Dean asked as Brenden untied his boots.

"Nope," Brenden said with a shake of his head, looking solely at his shoelaces. His whole being seemed enveloped in that one thing, not really caring for anything other than taking off his shoes.

"Kid," Dean started and squatted next to him. "I know. This is an adjustment and it's different. Trust me. It took a long time before I found a home and that too was gone after a while. Now, trust me when I say that this is your home. It will be your home forever. You, me, Logie, and Cas. We're a family."

Brenden seemed to chew on these words, letting them sink in. After a minute did he finally speak, "I'm not really your son though."

Dean nodded his head thoughtfully before smiling, "As a man, who was practically my father once said. 'Family don't end with blood, boy'. You're my son whether we're related or not."

Brenden took a deep breath in and slowly nodded his head, "Do you love me? Do you love Logie?"

"I love both of you," Dean said and placed his right hand on his head, rubbing his hair. "I will until the day and die, then even after that."

"What do I call you?"

"Anything you want," he said and stared into those bright blue eyes. They were like the sky and Dean was pretty sure that if he stared too long, he would fall right into them.

"I'll think about it," Brenden said and shrugged his shoulders as if he was trying to act tough.

"Sounds good bud."

As Dean stood, the doorbell rang and a shiver of excitement coursed through his body. His baby brother and family were here. And now, they got to meet Dean's tiny family. He had to control himself as he headed towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As expected, Logie and Cass had hit it off. The two of them were babbling incoherently to one another just a few minutes after they'd arrived. Brenden, on the other hand, was spinning the wheels of his toy car alone. After Dean had introduced them, the older of his sons had slinked into the background while the adults talked and the kids played.

DJ and Mary had been nice in offering to play with him, but he had turned it down with a no and a firm shake of his head. Now, the two siblings were playing with the blocks that Cas had just recently bought for their own kids.

"So," Dean started, leaning back against the counter with a cheap beer in his hand. "MJ prefers Mary now?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed and looked from the fridge into the living room to see his kids. "She thinks MJ is too much like her brother, so she likes Mary now."

Dean took a swig before nodding his head, "It's a good name."

"So…" Sam trailed and had his own beer in hand as he leaned next to his older brother. "You and Cas have kids now. How's the transition going for both boys?"

"Logie is taking it very well. He loves Cas to pieces," Dean said with a smile, looking at where his husband talked with Kitty.

"But not Brenden?" Sam asked and nodded his head to where the boy sat alone, spinning the wheels on the car.

"He was older when the abuse happened to him. He remembers too much," Dean said and studied the little boy. It was like Brenden sensed him staring and looked right back at Dean, his blue eyes boring into his green ones. It was like the clear sky meeting a lush forest. Beautiful.

"Give him time," Sam said and patted his shoulder. "He'll come around. In the meantime, I think the chicken is burning."

"Son of a…" Dean trailed and rushed towards the oven before realizing that the chicken was just fine. He turned to give Sam a look and saw Sam giving him a mischievous smile over his shoulder. Dean had to restrain from flipping his brother the bird just in case one of the kids was watching.

As he moved on to finish the rest of the dinner, he was quietly humming Metallica to himself. He was lost in his own head and didn't notice someone was talking to him until he felt the tug on his pant leg.

"Daddy," the small voice came and Dean nearly jumped out of his shoes when his eyes fell on Brenden.

Dean had to compose himself as he spoke, "What's up, bud?"

"I'm thirsty."

"What do you want? Milk? Water?" Dean prodded.

"Milk," Brenden mumbled and turned his feet inwards, looking down at them.

Dean hurriedly went to get the glass of the milk before handing it to Brenden, "There you go, bud."

"Thanks…" Brenden mumbled as Dean rubbed the top of his head before padding off to grab his car once more.

Dean felt bad for the rest of the day because he wasn't quite there. After Brenden had called him daddy, he was giddy with excitement and just as equally nervous. His son was finally warming up to him, but he was still worried that he'd turn out like his father. He didn't want to be like that and every morning he woke up thinking that today would be the day.

After they'd said goodbye and both boys were in bed, Cas and Dean quietly snuck into their room. As soon as the door closed, Cas slammed his lips into Dean's. The sudden contact made Dean groan and clutch at Cas's jacket. He forgot how long it'd been since they'd had this close contact where it could actually end in something more. Every time they'd tried, Logie would start crying or Brenden would be up and they would spend an hour, if not more, trying to get them to go back to sleep. By that point, they were both too exhausted to even try, but tonight felt like it would be different.

Cas slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, his hands leaving a trail of burning flesh wherever they touched. Just the touching was enough to send Dean over the edge, but he restrained himself and yanked off his flannel. He then cradled Cas's cheek, deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue into his mouth. The two tongues danced together, the heat becoming too much for Dean and he pulled back.

"I need you, Dean," Cas whispered, his lips barely brushing his. "I need you inside me."

The thought of topping had Dean almost pushing his lover away because he couldn't handle that. As he was about to, Cas slipped his hand down Dean's pants and began to stroke his hard shaft. Dean let his head fall against Cas's shoulder as he groaned from deep within himself. As much as he didn't want to, today was all about change. Brenden had called him daddy and was accepting that this was his home. If Brenden could do that, maybe Dean could do as Cas asked.

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and pulled it from his pants as he pushed him back towards the bed. There was lust and excitement surging through his lovers eyes because he knew what Dean was about to do. Cas hurried yanked off his shirt and pushed his pants down his legs, freeing his hard erection from the tight clothes. As he laid down, Dean moved to grab the lube from the nightstand and put some on his fingers.

He'd never been the one giving when it came to sex, so he didn't want to hurt Cas. As he stood between Cas's legs, he gently prodded the tight hole before slipping his finger inside. The thick body jerked beneath Dean as he stretched the hole before adding another then another. Once he determined that Cas was indeed ready, he yanked his shirt off over his head and dropped his pants. He slowly lubed himself up and brought Cas's legs up to rest on his shoulders. He then pressed himself against Cas, waiting.

"I need you, Dean," Cas breathed.

Dean sucked in a deep breath before he pushed himself inside and let the warmth, that was Cas, surround his throbbing cock. He groaned at the feeling and before he could help himself, he pulled out and thrusted into Cas. His lover cried out from pain or pleasure, Dean didn't know. He knew that he probably should have warmed Cas up before he began thrusting, but he couldn't help himself. He promptly pulled out and thrusted back, "I love you." He pulled back out and thrusted back inside, "I love you, Cas."

Cas was groaning and moaning at all the right times as Dean thrusted inside him. Both men had lost track of how long they had been going until Dean felt himself peaking. He was trying so hard to put off the inevitable, but when Cas's nails dug into Dean's hands where they held his hips he was sent over the edge. He came so hard into his lover that Cas was sent over the edge, and came at the same time. His load spilled onto both of men's chests as Dean thrusted into Cas, riding through the waves.

As he pulled out of Cas, limp, he leaned over his husband and kissed his lips, "I love you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

"Pancakes, eggs, and blueberry syrup," Dean said and set the plate down in front of Cas with a quick kiss on the top of his head. He hurriedly set one in front of Brenden, who was spinning the tire of his car over and over.

"Thanks, daddy," Brenden said and set the car on the table, so he could grab his fork.

It had been a few months since he had first called Dean 'daddy' and he was saying it more with much more enthusiasm now. He'd even begun calling Cas 'daddy', just a different way. With Cas it was short and abrupt, but with Dean it was long and drawn out. The difference was enough for both men to know who he was talking to whenever he spoke that word.

As Dean sat down next to his older son across from his husband, who was next to their younger son, everything felt right. His life was good. Perfect husband and the perfect kids with a perfect house. He couldn't have been happier than he was at this moment. His hand ran through Brenden's hair, messing it up even more than it already was. His son looked up at him with those eyes that made him fall even more in love with him every time, and he finally felt peace.

As Brenden looked back to his food, Dean looked to Cas who gave him a wink as he helped Logan eat. Dean's eyes fell on the little car that was sitting next to his older son's plate and studied the all black Charger. It was an excellent car that Sam had been driving all those years ago, but now he was driving a mini-van.

Just as he thought that his life couldn't get any better, the feeling hit him that they weren't alone or safe. His head immediately shot up and he studied the room, looking towards the windows as well. "Cas, get the boys upstairs," Dean commanded and scooped Brenden up into his arms.

"Dean?" Cas questioned and looked around the room as he picked up Logan, taking Brenden from his husband.

"Go. Now," Dean barked and watched as his husband rushed up the stairs, taking his life force with him. He quickly headed for the alcohol cabinet and flicked it open, pulling out his colt handgun and cocking it. Surprisingly, his breathing was even as he raised it and began to walk towards the front door. Something strange was drawing him towards it and he couldn't quite explain it. As he got closer, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on edge and goosebumps appeared on his skin.

When his hand landed on the handle, the feeling passed. The goosebumps and strange feeling were gone as if they had never really been there in the first place. Still, he leaned to look through the peep-hole, finding the front porch empty.

"Dean?" the deep voice of his husband came. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Dean said with a shake of his head. "I just thought… Never mind…" He then turned around to see his husband and sons coming down the stairs, looking concerned.

"Dean," Cas began and wrapped his arms around him. "We gave that life up, remember? You stopped hunting and I stopped the angel thing."

"I know. I was just worried," Dean said and looked back towards the door. "Do you think that maybe… Maybe, one of them found us?"

"We were extra careful," Cas said and cradled his neck. "Nothing and no one followed us. They'll never find us."

Dean wanted so badly to believe that, but there was a part of him that knew. Sometime, somewhere one of the monsters they used to hunt was going to find them. He just knew it deep down in his gut. As he looked to his sons, he knew what he had to do. He would teach them. He wouldn't train them to be warriors like his father had done, but his boys would be ready for when that bad came. The bad always came for the Winchesters.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

This was originally going to be 10 chapters, like the previous one. Unfortunately, due to circumstances involving myself, I have to cut it short. Sorry for the abrupt ending.


End file.
